


Awake

by unpoised



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, i'm a piece of trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpoised/pseuds/unpoised
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melancholia wakes up from her coma after two years; Valkyrie is the first to go and visit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Five words. Five words that weren’t even meant for her, but that made her head snap up anyway, made her drop everything and all but sprint down the corridors, leaving Skulduggery and the others in a state of confusion in the throne room as they watched her go. 

“The Death Bringer is awake.”

They might have followed her. They might have been alarmed that she reacted with such vigor to the news that the girl who had tortured her, who had tried to kill her, and who had generally made a brief portion of her life generally miserable, was finally awake, after two full years of being in a coma. She didn’t care. All she cared about was finding Melancholia, and to be completely honest, she didn’t even really know why. There was just something about the news that had sparked something in her- be it excitement, anger or something else entirely.

She reached the medical bay without even breaking a sweat and ignored Dr. Nye’s attempts at sending her away. “Melancholia St. Clair is not to be disturbed,” he said, but the words landed on stubborn ears, and she simply breezed past the disturbing surgeon and went straight over to her bed.

Melancholia was already staring at her, having heard the commotion with Nye. It seemed that she wasn’t entirely sure what to say- not that she was to be blamed for that. Valkyrie wasn’t, either. They simply stared at each other for a moment.

And then Valkyrie slapped her.

She didn’t want to lie- it felt good. It was immensely satisfying to be able to slap the shocked face of Melancholia St. Clair. And she didn’t hold back on the emotional front- she put into the slap all the pain she felt while Melancholia had been torturing her, and while Melancholia had let her be carried off into the caves. She put in all of the trust she had placed on her, while they were both trying to get away from Vile. All of the hatred, and the worry, The blonde-haired girl with the scarred face and the startlingly wide eyes simply stared at her, and for a second, Valkyrie was absolutely certain that Melancholia was going to hit her right back. But she didn’t.

She just grabbed Valkyrie’s collar, pulled her down to her level, and kissed her instead.

Valkyrie couldn’t say that she was completely taken aback by the action- she supposed there was a part of her that had expected it, that had wanted it, and she suddenly understood just why she had been so eager to get to Melancholia.

She was only vaguely aware of the group of people stood behind her, watching with faces that were most likely agape, horrified. Or maybe they weren’t even surprised. She couldn’t care less.

Valkyrie broke the kiss and pulled away from Melancholia, just slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes and say, “You’re a truly vile human being, Melancholia St. Clair.”

A smile cracked the stoic expression on Melancholia’s face, and she replied, “And you’re the most frustrating person I’ve ever met, Valkyrie Cain.”

“I’m glad you’re awake.”

“I am, too.”

“And I’m glad that you kissed me.”

“I am, too.”

“And I’d like you to do it again.”

“I would, too.”

And so she did.


End file.
